6918 Pineapple Cookies
by Awari.2727
Summary: Em...Hi everyone..eto... It's a yaoi story and hope that you'll just run away from here. My english is bad and this is my first story. Hope you guys enjoy this Btw, it's like a month ago...ORZ I dunno how to make a summary so let's just skip this on. Fluffy?


**Pineapple Cookies**

**CP: 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari)****  
><strong>_***Yaoi/BL*Chrome is Mukuro's sister**_

One sunny morning, a yellow cute bird is flying towards Namimori High School.

"Hibari! Hibari!" cried out by Hibird.

Outside the gate of the school…a weird pineapple-hairstyle guy holding a 'fish hook' _(69: What fish hook! It's my special trident! Even Chrome likes it too! Should I send you to hell~? Awari: Nonono please~? )_ confronts a skylark.

"What are you doing here, Mukuro?"  
>"Kufufufu~ Of course I'm looking for you~ Kyoya…"<br>"Stop calling me 'Kyoya' and you break the Namimori rules for having a weird hairstyle and enters Namimori without a proper school uniform. I'm gonna bite you to death!" Hibari take out his tonfas and rush into Mukuro to have a fight with him.

"Oya oya…I just wanted to see how's my sweet little skylark doing~ Did that break the rule~?"

"…"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Bite you to death!" Hibari smacks Mukuro and sent him flying to the sky. _(Awari: Hah! Say me! 69: Kufufu…should I sent you to the depths of hell? Awari: Hiiiee!)  
><em>"Hmph!" Hibari walks away to school…and bite more herbivore to death. :D

The next morning, the weird pineapple-hairstyle guy _(69: Stop already! Awari: Not my problem~ BD)_still coming to Namimori, and confronts the skylark again.

"HIBARI~~~~I'm glad to see you~~~~~" Kira Kira…=w= _(Awari: =_=lll 69: What..?)_

"Get out of here Pineapple!"

"I want Hibari~ I don't wanna get out from here~" _(69: Hibari is mine! 18: Bite to death!)_

Dush! Smack! Bong!  
>"I'll be back~~~~~~~~" 'ting' a pineapple star flying~<br>"Look mom! A shooting star!" Kid A says. _(Awari: pfft! Kid A… *epic face* 69, 18: ==ll)_

"Che!" Hibari go back his daily life biting herbivore to DEATH~ :DD

The next next morning, the pine-_(69: Death Stare! ==*)_ I mean Mukuro heading towards to Namimori as usual to meet his beloved skylark. This time, is not at the front of the gate but in the Namimori Discipline Committee room.

Mukuro opens the door and rush in and say:

"Hibari my dear~~I'm coming to see you~~~ 3"

"Huh?" Hibari looks up and immediately see a pineapple running to him.  
>"I wanted to tell you-" pissed off Hibari hit the annoying pineapple with tonfas.<p>

"Oww…That's hurts Hibari…" a bum forming on Mukuro's head.

"That's for coming into my office without knocking and rushing in just to annoy me." Hibari says with dark aura coming out from his back.

"But I want to tell you something, can't I?"

"Hmph!" Hibari turns away.

"Wait wait wait! Hibari! Wait!" Mukuro catches up Hibari.

"What do you want!" Hibari stares at Mukuro.

"Um…you know that Valentine's Day is near…"

"So what?"

"Um…Can you like…go out with me together? Please?" Mukuro asks nervously and hopes that Hibari agrees…  
>"…Are you mad?"<p>

"No…I really want to take you out…"

"…fine" Hibari agrees! _(69: Woots! *epic face* Awari, 18: ==lll)_

"Yay! Okay, Hibari! I won't disappoint you!"

"Hmph!" Hibari walks away and go back into the room.

"Lalala~" Mukuro happily skipping_(Awari: Maybe…)_ back to his 'home'.

"Hi everybody! I'm home~~ How's everyone doing~?" Mukuro happily ask.

Chrome, his sister, Ken and Chikusa, his underlings are shock and stare at Mukuro.

"Why is everyone looking like that at me…? What's wrong?" Mukuro ask _(Awari: Happily… 69: [Stare!])_

"Um…Mukuro-nii…What did you do for today…?" Chrome asks.

"Yea…Mukuro-sama, what makes you so happy today?" Ken asks.  
>They never saw Mukuro so happy before.<p>

"Oh! I finally success in asking Hibari to go out with me on Valentine!" Mukuro explain.

"You say…WHAT!" The three of them shock.

"Erm…Mukuro-nii, isn't Hibari the discipline committee leader of Namimori High School…?" ask Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama…are you sure it's Hibari?" ask Chikusa.

"Yea, Mukuro-sama! Is that Hibari? And Isn't Hibari a 'he'?" ask Ken.

"Okay guys…I know that it'll be shocking…but no need to have that reaction. And yes Chrome…he's the one. And yes of course it's him Chikusa and Ken. I know that Hibari's a he but I really like him. I don't know what he feel for me…but I do really like him. He's so pretty and a strong fighter too~" Mukuro answer.

"Well Mukuro-nii…Good luck in your date…be careful around Hibari…" Chrome cares and said.

"Good luck for you too, Mukuro-sama!" Ken, Chikusa said.

"Thanks everyone, I will do my best not to disappoint him!"

As usual, Mukuro will come visit his beloved skylark and pissed him causing him to send off flying by his tonfas. _(Awari: Poor Mukuro… 69: Shut up!)_ But before that happens, today wasn't the day to get smacked and sent of flying with birds.

"Hey Hibari, I just want to say that I won't disappoint you tomorrow and we'll meet up in the café next to town around 10~" Mukuro invites Hibari.

"Fine, and you better not be disappointing me tomorrow."

"Okay~~~I'm gonna go home and prepare~ so today, you wouldn't go 'Biting'~" Mukuro walks back to home.

"Heh! Stupid Pineapple…" Hibari smirks.

At Kokuyo,

"Oh Chrome, can I ask you a favour?"

"Ah Mukuro-nii, yes you can."

"You know how to make some cookies right…?"

"I do know how to make. Why?"

"Well…because I wanted to surprise Hibari tomorrow and I wanted you to teach me how to make some cookies. So, can you teach me, Chrome?" ask Mukuro.

"Okay nii-san. I will teach you how." Chrome reply.

"Thanks Chrome! You're the best sister I have~" Mukuro hug Chrome.

"Um…you're welcome Mukuro-nii…" Chrome blush as she is hugged by Mukuro. _(Awari: She is a very shy girl… 96: Eheheheh… / Awari: Ken and Chikusa wasn't here… :D)_

Mukuro had fun making cookies with Chrome together. Mukuro made pineapple flavor cookies with Hibird shape. _(Awari: Don't ask how the shape is is made… )_ Chrome is a very good in cooking, maybe it's because this is a girl natural potential. Mukuro's face is covered with flour, even his clothes while making cookies. Chrome help out Mukuro to make some of the cookies. After they are done, they go get a bath to clean themselves and clean the kitchen. _(Awari: Kokuyo's 'kitchen' is canteen right? 69: Shut up, who cares!) _Mukuro and Chrome put the tray of cookies on the table and went out to get some wrappers and ribbons plus a lovely box. At this moment, Ken and Chikusa arrived here.

"Hey Ken…can you go get a bath. I can't stand it that you are really smelly." Chikusa complains.

"I can't help it. I just hate water! And that's your problem, not mine!" Ken said.

"Humph. Fine then, I just go take a shower." Chikusa walks to the bathroom.

"Whatever!"

'Hmm…There's something smells nice' Ken thinks.

He walks to the kitchen following the smell.

"Woah! There's a tray of cookies just for me!" Ken said.

"Woahaha! It smells so nice! Well, I just go eat up all the cookies before 4 eyes and 'kakipi' know this!" Ken then eat up all the cookies without holding back. _(Awari: I think Ken call Chrome Kakipi right?)_

Mukuro and Chrome came back and he found out something awful.

"Aah! Where's the cookies! Where the cookies are went missing!" Mukuro screams.

"Calm down Mukuro-nii! Let's go ask whether Ken or Chikusa saw it. Maybe they put it nicely in somewhere." Chrome calms Mukuro down.

"You're right Chrome…I shouldn't be freaking out just because of this cookies business. Let's ask Ken and Chikusa." Mukuro find the two underlings of his with his sister.

Ken's ears are very sensitive and heard Mukuro and Chrome coming this way. He quickly ran to Mukuro and Chrome in excitement.  
>"Mukuro-sama! I found out that just now, there's cookies on the table, and its smells nice, I think someone must be giving me cookies. So, I go eat them all up. But the cookies pineapple flavor…weird but it's delicious!" Ken 'wag his tail' and told Mukuro what occur just now.<p>

"Kufufu…So, it's you who ate my cookies huh..?" Mukuro's back is forming black aura. _(Awari: Scary…)_

"What…? Mukuro-sama…"

"Since it took a lot of effort to bake it and this is not for but for my lovely Hibari, and you eat it all like it's nobody business, I just need to punish you huh…?" Black aura is increasing!  
>"I'm, I'm so sorry! Mukuro-sama! I didn't even know that's yours! I'm so sorry! Aak!So Sorry!Oww!" Ken's being hit by the pineapple illusion created by Mukuro.<br>"Hmph! Since it's not yours you shouldn't go eat it. Now taste my pineapple!" Mukuro continue throwing 'pineapples'.

After the painful fun, Mukuro thinks for the problem.  
>"Hah…What should I do…" Mukuro thinks while looking at the fainted Ken.<p>

"Chrome's asleep and I need to make it myself" 'sighs…'Mukuro walks into the kitchen.

"Oh well…guess have stay up for the whole night to make it all over again." He starts doing the cookies right now alone in the kitchen. _(Awari: A long night did took lots of efforts right? ;) 69: *Groans* How about you help me? By going down to hell!)_

============================Valentine's Day======================================

_Morning,  
><em>"Here's your Bubble Tea you order. Enjoy." A glass of Bubble Tea puts in front of a teen.

A peek at his watch, he sighs and took a sip of it.

'He's…not coming huh…' Outside of the Café, couples are everywhere, holding hands.

Reaching out for his pocket, Hibari takes out his phone and calls him.

'du..du…du..du…du..du…' Decline the call, he slid his phone back into his pocket.

'Mukuro…are you making fun of me..?' Took another sip and sighs, looking out through the window.

_At Kokuyo,_

"Hu…hu…" Mukuro's eyes move a bit.

"Mu…nii…ke up…kuro…wake…" Wha? Who's calling me..?

"Muku..ro…nii…wake…up…" Gah! Please let me sleep a bit longer!

"Mukuro…nii…wake…up…" Fine Fine! I'll wake up! Happy!

"En…" Mukuro opens his eyes slowly.

"Mukuro-nii! You finally wake up!" It's Chrome.

"Wha..? Chrome..? Why you're waking me up this early…?" Mukuro ask with his eyelids half open.

"You don't remember? You invite Hibari to a date! And it's almost 11 O'clock! You don't want Hibari to get real mad right? Nii-san."Chrome said while shakes Mukuro from sleepiness.

"Oh yea…now that you mention it…WAIT A SECOND!" Mukuro finally snaps.

"I forgot that I invite Hibari! Shoot Shoot Shoot! Quick Quick!" Mukuro jumps out from his bed and quickly get prepared.  
>"Wait nii-san! Your box of cookies!" Chrome hands over the box to Mukuro.<p>

"Thanks Chrome. I owe you."Mukuro thanks then runs off.

"No problem! Wish you success in your date!" Chrome waves.  
>'Hihi…Mukuro-nii sure really like Hibari a lot. I hope that Hibari will accept his feeling.' Chrome thinks before going off to follow Mukuro secretly with Ken and Chikusa. <em>(Awari: I want to follow too! Ken: NO! Leave Mukuro ALONE! Awari: Fine! [I still want to follow~])<em>

Mukuro dash off to the café he know.

'I hope I won't be that late.' Dashing to reach the cafe.

'Hah…hah…finally…I reached the café…' Mukuro pants slightly because of the running.

'Hmm…He's not here…perhaps I'm too late..?' Mukuro sighs in disappointment.

'Oya…Is that a bill..?' He saw a bill lying on the table next to him.

'Bubble Tea…Hibari likes Bubble Tea. So that's means...He's still around here!' Mukuro exclaimed.

Mukuro step out of the café and went looking for Hibari. There's lots of people here. It's crowed with couples everywhere!

'How can I find him in this crowded place?' Keep searching for him.

'Hibari seems to hate crowded places…maybe I get out of here might as well I will saw him…' Mukuro thought and trying to get out of this crowd.

Mukuro catches a black head teen walking by.

'That's Hibari!' Mukuro run after the teenager.

"Hibari!" Mukuro grabs Hibari arm.

"Mukuro…?" Hibari stare at Mukuro for a while and let go of it afterwards.

"Listen Hibari…I'm so sorry that it took so long and making you to wait for me-" Mukuro trying to explain but Hibari doesn't want to hear the explanation and trying to walk away from Mukuro.

"Hibari! Listen to me!" Mukuro grabs Hibari's arm and pull him into a hug.

"Hibari…I'm sorry, please, can you give me the last chance not to disappoint you…?" Hibari stares at Mukuro.

"…Why are you so late..?" Hibari ask.

"I-" Hibari snaps and growl at Mukuro.

"Are you making a joke out of me! Or was it just because it's fun to do so huh! " Hibari growl at Mukuro angrily.

"Wha-? No…I-" Mukuro was trying to explain but Hibari cuts off.

"No! Then what! You had gone out with a girl right! So you make me waited for you to come for hours like a stupid just to make fun of me!" Hibari growls loudly and angrily at Mukuro.

"Kyoya…" Able to feel Hibari's trembling body, he hugs him tightly.

"No Kyoya…you got it all wrong. I came late because I was so tired from staying all night long just to make a box of cookies for you, so it makes me to wake up late. I'm so sorry, Kyoya," Mukuro apologized and hands the box over to Hibari.

"Forgive me please? And…I love you, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro confess while hugging Hibari.

"...Fine…I'll forgive you pineapple…and…I..love you…too…" Hibari forgives and the last sentence was said quietly. _(Awari: Hohoho! Hibari's gonna confess~ :D 18: Bite author to death! *takes out tonfas* Awari: Aaah! Sorry! Noo! *becomes a star and sent flying to sky by 18*)_

"Oya..? What did you say just now..? I didn't hear it." Mukuro tease Hibari.

"I…love…you…too!" Hibari looking at the ground blushing.

"Hn? I still can't hear it, must be the wind~" Mukuro continue teasing Hibari.

"…" Hibari didn't make any move.

"Oya…?" Mukuro feels that something does not good gonna happen.

"I'm gonna bite you to death, Pineapple!" Hibari went smacking Mukuro.

"Kufu…Oww!" A small bum forms on his head.  
>"Wait Kyoya! Don't go away!" Mukuro trying to catch up with Hibari whose walking away from the incident.<p>

"Hmph! Why are there herbivores behind the pole!" Hibari squint, asking Mukuro.

"Huh…?" Mukuro turns his head and look at the pole.

Immediately, three shadows quickly hide themselves behind the pole.

"Kufufufu~ The three person that Kyoya mentions, please come out. Chrome, Ken, Chikusa" Mukuro call out for them.

"Ehehehe~ We're been found out…" Chrome sweat laugh.

"Sorry Mukuro-sama…" Ken and Chikusa apologized.

"Kufufufu~ What's make you guys want to follow us..? Hm..?"  
>"Well…we wanted to know whether Mukuro-nii success in getting Hibari's heart." Chrome<p>

explains.

"Uh-huh! And Chrome grabs me to follow Mukuro-sama! It's not my fault I swear." Ken says.

"It looks Mukuro-sama finally success." Chikusa says.

"Congratz Mukuro-nii(sama)!" The trio congratz to Mukuro.

"Oya oya~ So nice of you guys…but you guys wouldn't have to stalk me right..?" Smile Mukuro.

The trio suddenly felt the cold wind.

"Nii-san! Hibari's walking away! Quick! Chase him before you lose him!" Chrome cried out.

"Wha-! Wait Hibari! Don't leave me here!" Mukuro chase after Hibari.

'Hihi~Hibari finally accepts Mukuro. I hope they will be happy forever,' Chrome smile and thought, looking at the two lovebirds not too far from them.

"I'm gonna bite you to death, stupid pineapple!" Hibari took his tonfas out and charges at Mukuro.

"Oya! Wait Hibari-" Mukuro blocks the attack with his trident.

"Hmph!" Continue smacking Mukuro.

"Wait Kyoya!" Continue blocking attacks from Hibari.

'Or not…hope they won't destroy the school and home…=w=' They thought.  
><em>(Awari: Or you guys gonna pay the money~ :D 69,18: DIE AUTHOR!)<em>

END~ :D

-Phew~ It's my first time writing stories and it's YAOI! :DDD  
>It took about…3 hours to finish the whole story…Not bad…but not good enuff. :)<br>I'm new here and hope to meet anyone~ I sucks at english so yea...this is Chinese at first but I just go translate it so uh-huh...  
>就我啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！<p>

I didn't read anything about 6918 fanfics tho…I only read 2727 fanfics. But I know how a bit of it. =w=

I think there's lots of extra useless words coming out in this story. So I think it'll be like repeat and repeat. Sorry. QvQ

Lots of Grammar mistakes. I don't care anymore… wlll

I sucks at naming Tittle… TvT

Hope you enjoy this! :D


End file.
